The present invention described herein relates to structures formed from corrugated paper. The corrugated paper structures may be used for packaging items for storage or transportation. The corrugated paper structures are relatively inexpensive to produce, and provide superior protection from damage for items stored using the corrugated paper structure.
Corrugated paper has been used to create a wide variety of structures for storing and transporting items. The strength and protective capability of a corrugated paper structure varies depending on the specific design of the structure. For example, simple corrugated paper boxes are well known but, without additional packing structures inside the box, they provide little protection to their contents from damage from dropping or other impact or crushing forces.
Often corrugated paper structures that are designed to provide higher levels of damage protection for their contents are complex in design or require components designed to protect a specific item. The corrugated paper structure described has a structure that may be utilized to encase and protect a variety of items.